Main Story
[The game Soul Nomad/Soul Cradle, takes place in Predesto, a continent that was almost destroyed by a devastating war. One man, however, Saved Predesto's future, and became its ruler.This man was Lord Median, the conquerer. But like all great leaders in history, he fell and Predesto broke out in war again. Years later, Layna, Medians daughter, became the new leader. But it was only for a short moment that the country knew peace, for 3 huge beahemoths attacked and took many lives. Some cowared and retreated to new lands, and some even started worshiping and following the monsters. Eventually Layna gathered her remaining allies, and fpught the monsters in a final war. Sh won but had sacrificed herself for the future... of Predesto. After the introduction, the player will have to make some choices before playing. First is the gender. There arn't many differences between male and female pc's in sprite form, but their not sprite selves are different. Next and finally is the name of the character (any name is possible, even dumbass.) When the player starts, they will have to fight their best friend Dannette, if you win against her, she will say she didn't think you'sd try and kill her, but if you lose against her (you suck if you do) she will most likely brag about how you need to train more. Shortly after, a bell will sound an you and Dannette are summoned to Lady Layna's room, where you recieve your titles as town gaurdians. Layna will let you and Dannette choose the weapon you would like to use. Dannette picks the Whisper of Tranquility dual weld swords. But you are given a powerful demon sword called, The Onyx Blade. When the player wields it they are knocked out and suddenly the Master of Death (Gig, stupid name by the way) will appear and ask for dominion over your body. If you refuse the games diffuculty will be made slightly tougher. But giving him dominion will make the game pretty easy. Either way he fails and makes a deal with you. The deal is that the more of Gig's power you use, the more control he has over you. After this you embark on a quest to defeat all 3 of the deadly World Eaters. The first one is Fienne. You can't kill her then but gig will save you only to get your body. After that the player must embark to cities such as Aztec, Raidee, and a small settlement which is very poor and under attack by monsters sometimes. You will arrive at a place called, Thuris, where you will encounter a a cult known as, The Thurists, who worship a World Eater that has creepy theme music. After defeating him, you will have to defeat Feinee. But it isn't simple. During the fight, Gig lends you some of his power as a "freebie" in order to destroy Feinee for betraying him. After she is killed you will need to defeat Thuris, who will be at the same place you killed Feinne. Defeating him will result in the Thurist cult to never attack randomly again. Eventually you will have to defeat Raksha and when thats done you need to destroy Drazil's Masters of Life and Death. Gig will lend you some of his power again, but this time combining it with your own power as a world eater. He will then kill Drazil and his little friends, but will dissapear afterwards. A year later, the player finds that Gig is reincarnated as a human and depending on what you do through the game and what gender you are, you will get a different ending.